pg2fandomcom-20200214-history
People's General WWII
People's General WW2. Short just PeG-WW2, is a conversion that allows owners of both People's General and Panzer General II to play all scenarios and campaigns found in Panzer General II, using the superior gaming engine of People's General. History People's General was released in 1998. It followed the successful 5 Star General Series (Panzer General, Allied General, Pacific General) and built on the same game engine as Panzer General II. However, PeG moved the focus from World War II to early 21st century combat. While players were enthusiastic about the new features in PeG compared with PG2 several wanted also a World War II war-game. In 1999 Mark Kirby along with Fred Chlanda created PeG-WW2. They used the PeG game engine (PEOPLES.EXE) but added a WW2 focused equipment file and WW2 icons. Mark also modified the GUI and DAT file to provide a text and graphics interface that is distinct from PeG. In 2004 Robert Mary began converting PG2 campaigns to PeG-WW2 and the game executable has been modified by Redball. The result has been an success. Robert's website now contains more than 45 PeG-WW2 campaigns including: Soviet campaigns * Soviet Stalingrad Campaign v. 3.0 * Road to Berlin Campaign v. 3.0 * General Bistrov's Special Breakthrough Corps v. 2.0 * Za Stalina, za Rodinu (For Stalin and Motherland) v.1.0 * Soviet Black Sea campaign v 2.0 * Red World Order v 1.0 US campaigns * Screaming Eagle and Shattered Steel v.2.0 * Band of Brothers v.1.0 * WW2 1/2 v 1.0 * US North Africa and Italy campaign v 1.0 * US Marines Corps campaign v 1.0 * US Campaign in New Guinea V 1.0 * Big Red One 1st Infantry Division campaign v 1.0 UK and Commonwealth campaigns * British campaign in Europe v 1.0 * No price too high (Canadian) campaign v 1.0 * Diggers at war Australian campaign v 1.0 * Bougainville 1944-45 v 1.0 Allied minor countries campaigns * French campaign v 1.0 German campaigns * Blitzkrieg!: Objective France v 1.0 * Boot of Death v 1.0 * Operation Sealion v 1.0 * Barbarossa v 3.0 * Waffen SS v 2.0 * 5 SSI stock campaigns + "REDUX" v 2.0 * Wacht am Rhein - Battle of the Bulge v 3.0 * Fall Weiss - Poland 1939 v 1.0 * Kursk campaign v 2.0 * Deutsches Afrika Korps v 2.0 * Case Red v 1.0 * Army Group Centre v 1.0 * Black Angels: the 5th SS Division Wiking v 1.0 * Stalingrad v 1.0 * Battle of the Dniepr Line v 1.0 * Reich Defense v 1.0 (included in the installer) * The Gallantry of the 7. PanzerArmee v 1.0 * The 7. PanzerArmee defends the Reich v 1.0 * Das Reich v 1.0 Japanese campaigns * Rising Sun v 1.0 * Shogun General v 1.0 Axis minor countries campaigns * Crusade in Russia - Division Azul (Spanish campaign) v.1.0 * Hungarian campaign v 1.0 * Axis Slovakia campaign v 1.0 * Arctic Storm (Finnish campaign) v 1.0 * White Death (Finnish campaign) v 1.0 * Romanian campaign v 1.0 Korean War campaigns * US campaign in Korea v 1.0 * North Korean campaign 1950-51 v 1.0 * Red Star over China 1950-55 v 1.0 PeG-WW2 icons and related files are also available on Robert's site. Also in 2004 Redball created a modified PeG specific to PeG-WW2, PeG-WW2 2.7e. Although many features of the latest modified version of PeG (2.7a) are included, there are also some features unique to the WW2 version. In 2005 Dragdasan created the PeG-WW2 Installer setup (that makes easy the installing of the PeG-WW2) available at Robert Mary's site or at 5 Star Panzer General site. This installer includes a PeG-WW2 introduction movie sequence released by Dragdasan too. The game includes many gamesets (tailor-made exe files -all based on Redball's PeG-WW2 2.7e exe file- referring to different splashpages, leadersets, medalsets, ...) depending on the chosen theatre of operations (Western Front, Eastern Front, Pacific Front, ...). All Splashpages have been designed by Dragdasan. In 2005 Robert with a little help of his friends also created two other mods for People's General: People's General WWI with the following campaigns: * German Ostfront and Freikorps (1916-1919) v 1.0 * Schlieffen Plan (1914) v 5.0 People's General Napoleonic with the following campaigns: * Austerlitz (1805-1815) v 2.0 * Campaign in Egypt (1798-1799) v 2.0 * Waterloo (1815) campaign v 1.0 * Campaign in Russia (1812) v 1.0 Dragdasan also created an installer programme as well as interface files for PeG-Napoleonic. People's General American Civil War with the following campaigns: * Stonewall Jackson's War (1862-1863) v 3.0 * From Antietam to Appomatox (1862-1865) v 1.0 Dragdasan designed the interface files for this mod as he did for PeG-Napoleonic. PeG-ACW is a variant of PeG-Napoleonic and uses the same DAT file to store unit icons. External Links * Robert Mary's site * 5 Star Panzer General * JP's Panzers * Luis Guzman website * Redball's Express website * People's General on Wikipedia * People's General on Wikia This is all correct info so dont think otherwise. Category:PeG:MODs